Game Night
by hopelesslydevoted2svu
Summary: This will be approximately 3-5 chapters centering on games. This fan fiction is AU. Merle, T-Dog, Axel, Andrea, and Milton are all still with the group. Each chapter will be the group playing a game. Martinez is also with the group. The next chapters will contain more smut; this one is more smutty ideas and innuendos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to The Walking Dead.

A/N: This will be approximately 3-5 chapters centering on games. This fan fiction is AU. Merle, T-Dog, Axel, Andrea, and Milton are all still with the group. Each chapter will be the group playing a game. Martinez is also with the group. The next chapters will contain more smut; this one is more smutty ideas and innuendo

Never have I ever…

The common room just outside of cellblock C was full as the current summer storm brewing outside had forced everyone inside. Andrea and Michonne were setting at one of the long steel tables talking quietly. Milton was sitting Indian style behind them with his journal in hand. Beth was holding Judith while Carol checked the baby's bottle on her wrist. Tyresse and T-Dog sat on the steps talking about Tyresse's NFL days. Merle hung by the door his hand stretched up to the bars above the gates. Daryl paced beside Carol and Beth, chewing on an errant nail. Axel hovered to the other side his eyes watching Carol. Martinez lay across the other metal table, humming. Rick stood beside Karen at the other side entrance to the rest of the prison, leaning against the cement wall.

"Hey!" Maggie called out as she walked into the room carrying a large box. She sidestepped Rick.

Beth looked up. "What's that?"

Maggie grinned. "Warden's secret stash?"

"What secret stash?" Glenn started walking in her direction.

"Watcha find, girlie?" Merle called out from his spot.

Martinez flipped on his stomach to look at Maggie. He grinned when Maggie pulled a bottle from the box. "Score, country girl."

Glenn glared at him.

"Tequila time." Maggie waved the bottle in the air.

Karen grinned as she pushed herself from the wall. "I'll get the salt and limes. I know we have limes."

"Maggie…" Rick started.

"Oh come on Sheriff Friendly, don't tell me we can't live a little." Merle dropped his arms from the bar and walked into the room. "Shit, we don't have no watch what with the storm from hell brewing outside. What else we gonna do?"

Rick sighed, running his hand down his face.

"Come on, man." T-Dog said. "Ya know I don't normally agree with the Redneck, but Rick we are going stir crazy in here."

Andrea looked over at Rick. "Might be fun."

"I don't drink." Milton said as he put his book down.

"There is some vodka and brandy, too." Maggie pulled more bottles out of the box.

"Remember the CDC?" T-Dog grinned.

Glenn groaned.

Daryl laughed. "We'll watch ya this time China man."

"What happened at the CDC?" Beth asked.

Carol shook her head, catching Daryl's eyes. "Nothing. We just all had a little too much wine."

"Glenn had a lot too much." T-Dog grinned.

"I don't drink a lot." Glenn folded his arms around his chest.

"Oh baby. It's okay." Maggie grinned at him. "A lot of people can't hold their liquor."

Daryl snickered.

Carl walked in and everyone went silent. He arched an eyebrow. "What's up?"

Carol smiled. "Nothing."

"Can I take Judith and feed her?" Carl said, walking over to them.

"I think that is a great idea." Maggie said. "Ya know Carl, Daddy was saying how he wanted to see Judith maybe you could take her up there and spend some time with him?" Maggie asked her face hopeful.

"Sure." Carl looked around the room at them before exiting. Muttering under his breath. "Weird. So weird"

"So I propose that instead of just getting drunk we make this a bit interesting." Maggie grinned at the group.

"Body shots?" Martinez grinned.

Andrea glared at him.

"Spin the bottle?" Merle smirked, his gaze moving to little Beth Green.

"20 questions?" Milton offered.

"Never have I ever." Maggie grinned.

Daryl frowned. "What the fuck is that?"

Rick shook his head.

"It is a drinking game. You usually play it with a group of people and someone says something if you did that something you drink if not you don't. And if no one has done what the person said they have to drink. The winner is the last one standing, literally." Maggie summarized.

"You seriously want us to play this game?" Andrea asked her eyebrow arched in disbelief.

"You got a lot else to do?" Maggie perched the box of alcohol on one slim hip as she gave Andrea a challenging look. "You scared?"

Martinez gave a low whistle.

Tyresse shook his head.

"I'll play." Andrea stood up. She looked down at Michonne.

Michonne reluctantly stood up. "I'm in."

"I own this shit." Merle grinned.

T-Dog stood up. "No. I own this shit."

"I'll play." Axel grinned.

"I want to play." Beth said.

Martinez sat up, dropping his combat boots onto the bench of the table. "How about you, Caro?"

Daryl glared at him. "Her name's Carol."

Carol nodded. "I will play."

"Little brother?" Merle grinned at Daryl.

Daryl nodded.

Rick sighed. "I'll play."

"Yah!" Karen piped up as she rejoined the group with a couple of salt packets, a knife, Styrofoam cups, and bag of limes.

Tyresse nodded. "I know I am going to regret this, but I am in."

Glenn looked at Maggie. "Yeah."

Maggie dropped the box in the floor. "Okay. We need to make a circle."

Tyresse and T-Dog pushed one table back while Daryl and Merle tackled the second.

Maggie dropped down to the floor sitting Indian style. Glenn sat to her right and Beth to her left. Andrea dropped beside Glenn. Michonne sat next to Andrea. Rick sat next to Michonne followed by Karen who eagerly dropped down next to him. T-Dog and Tyresse joined the circle next. Milton sat down beside Tyresse. Martinez sat beside Milton. Carol dropped down next to Martinez. Daryl quickly sat next to her almost knocking Axel on the floor next to him. Merle took the seat next to Axel that conveniently placed him by Beth.

Karen quickly cut lime slices as Maggie passed the cups, alcohol, and salt packets.

Maggie pushed her hair behind her ears and looked around their circle. "Who wants to start? Rick?"

Rick sighed. "Okay. I will start. Never have I ever stolen something."

Everyone drank.

"Really?" Rick shook his head. "It is the end of the world and I am surrounded by thieves?"

Karen giggled.

Rick nodded at her. "Your turn."

Karen pursed her lips as she thought. She wanted to ask a lot of questions of Rick, but not say something slutty quite yet. "Never have I ever…kissed someone of the same sex!"

Andrea shrugged and tossed back a shot.

"Fuck, yeah Blondie!" Merle grinned.

Milton's eyes widened.

"It's all you, T." Karen grinned as she nudged his shoulder.

"Never have I ever…been with two people at once." T-Dog grinned.

Merle, Andrea, and Tyresse drank.

Beth's eyes widened. Merle had been with two women at one time. How exactly did that happen?"

Tyresse smiled. "Never have I ever cheated on a partner."

Maggie, Andrea, Merle, T-Dog, and Karen drank.

Daryl shook his head. Bunch of fuckin' derelicts in this group.

Milton hesitated a minute before speaking. "Never have I ever been in love."

With the exception of Daryl and Milton everyone drank.

Martinez grinned, wickedly. He winked at Carol, ignoring the growl that emitted from Daryl. "Never have I ever had sex in a public place."

Merle, Maggie, Glenn, Rick, Andrea, T-Dog, Tyresse, and Carol drank.

"Fuck, Caro. That is damn hot!" Martinez said, nudging her shoulder.

Daryl would have reminded him again that her name was Carol, but he was too stuck on the fact that Carol had sex in public. His Carol?

"Go, Caro." Martinez encouraged.

Carol rolled her eyes at him. "Never have I ever…posed nude for a picture."

Andrea and Tyresse drank.

"Whoa! Really?" T-Dog exclaimed.

"I am so dead in the water." Andrea muttered under her breath.

Michonne arched an eyebrow. "You've done a lot of things."

"Your turn little brother!" Merle hollered. "Come on, bro give me something to drink to."

Daryl smirked following Carol's theme. "Never have I ever done a strip tease."

Merle made a sour face before drinking. Andrea sighed and downed another shot.

"Seriously?" Michonne asked.

Carol bit her lower lip before throwing back a shot.

"All right, Carol!" Maggie grinned. "In a bar?"

Carol groaned.

Daryl stared at her in shock.

"Maybe she can do a repeat performance?" Axel leaned forward eagerly.

Daryl pulled his elbow back, jamming it into the convict's ribs.

Merle laughed.

Beth frowned. She hadn't taken a single shot. Was she really this boring?

Axel rubbed his side and glared at Daryl.

"Come on, Axel. Your turn." Andrea said her words slightly slurred.

Axel continued to rub his side and glare at Daryl. "Never have I ever done drugs." He smirked at Daryl.

Merle, Martinez, Andrea, Tyresse, Daryl, and Carol drank.

Axel watched shocked as Carol followed Daryl, tipping back her shot.

Merle made a face. "Little Meth problem." He shrugged.

"Football, women, and drugs all readily available in the NFL." Tyresse explained.

Martinez shrugged. "Little pot and a little coke."

Andrea held her glass up triumphantly. "College pot!"

Carol grinned. "College pot."

Daryl nodded. "Pot no college."

Merle grinned and cast a sideways glance at Beth. "It's all good bro. Okay, me next. Never ever have I fucked a virgin, but fuck do I want to."

Andrea grinned. "No drink!"

"Thank God." Michonne muttered under her breath.

Rick drank. "What? Lori and I were high school sweethearts. I was a virgin!"

"You're up little one." Merle grinned at Beth.

Beth contemplated her next move. She looked right at Merle. "Never have I ever had sex."

Everyone drank except Beth and Daryl.

Martinez leaned forward mouth opened only to receive a swift elbow to the ribs from Carol who was still trying to wrap her head around this newly found tidbit of information.

Andrea leaned forward swaying a bit. "Really?" She looked at Daryl. "Oh, you really need to fix that."

Rick groaned.

"No that is so so so sad." Andrea said, shaking her head from side-to-side. "Carol, you need to fix that."

Carol felt the heat rise up into her neck and face. She didn't dare look at Daryl.

"You two are so cute. You know you want to fuck." Andrea grinned.

"Andrea!" Rick exclaimed his voice sharp.

"What you think they don't want to? You want to right, Daryl? You want to fuck Carol, right?" Andrea shook her head, trying to catch their eyes. "Can't you just feel the tension between those two?"

Martinez laughed.

Carol put her hands over her face. Daryl appeared paralyzed beside her.

"Andrea." Michonne hissed.

"What it's not a secret, they are so cute together. They should fuck though maybe Daryl would be nicer. He's kind of mean. You're kind of mean Daryl. " Andrea whispered a contemplative look crossing her face. "All that repressed sexual tension."

Merle howled.

Maggie groaned.

Glenn looked at Daryl and Carol who both now looked mortified. "I think this game is pretty much over."

"Definitely over." Rick stated as he stood up. Karen frowned as Rick walked over to help Michonne get Andrea up on her feet.

As everyone started standing, Carol swallowed hard and ventured a look at Daryl. "I am sorry. She is so drunk."

Daryl nodded. "Not you're fault. She's drunk as shit."

Martinez stood in front of them. He bent down and waved the Tequila bottle in front of them. "You two kiddies should have some fun." He dropped the bottle at their feet. "Life's too fucking short. And sex is too fucking fantastic. You hear that virgin girl!" Martinez shouted.

Beth's cheeks went crimson.

Merle threw an arm around her shoulder. "He's right little one. Life is short."

Beth looked up at Merle with wide eyes.

Merle brought his mouth to her ear. "Anytime you want to ive a little, darling, let me know." He smiled as he dropped his arm and walked away whistling.

Daryl and Carol were left in the room alone sitting side-by-side alone. Carol reached for the Tequila bottle. "I think we both need this." She poured a little into both their cups.

Daryl nodded and took the cup.

"Cheers." Carol said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Ya really did a strip tease?" Daryl asked.

Carol nodded. "Yeah. College."

Daryl smiled as he looked down at his glass. "Liked to see that."

Carol laughed. "If we keep downing these, you just might get lucky.

Daryl looked up at her. Their eyes locked as he grabbed the bottle filling her cup. "Drink up."

"Oh God." Carol whispered as she brought the glass to her lips. God help her.

A/N: Chapter Two if you want where more than deuces are wild or Truth or Dare Night filled with some rather risqué dares and revealing truths? Let me know which you want first or at all! Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading!


	2. Dare Night Part I

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to The Walking Dead.

A/N: Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing! This story is AU and will follow chapter by chapter with the same cast. This story is intended for adult reading. This chapter is graphic and mature in content.

Truth or Dare…

"Hey. Wakey…wakey."

Carol groaned her eyes flickering open. Her head felt like lead. Her body ached everywhere. Her mouth felt like sand paper. Her fingers spread out against the cool concrete surface below her.

"Come on, Caro. Baby Green is fixing breakfast if you're not up. You know I hate that shit." Martinez stared down at her his eyes narrowed.

"Please stop yelling." Carol whispered. She tried to lift her head, wincing at the sharp pain the action incited. Shit. She let her head fall back down onto…what was that? Carol looked down to see Daryl's arm stretched out underneath her head. She blinked twice looking at the sun-kissed skin and the golden hairs along his lower forearm. They had fallen asleep right there on the floor last night after finishing off the Tequila. Carol closed her eyes, remembering the joking, laughing, and drinking. She bit her lower lip as she felt Daryl's other arm draped over her lower abdomen curl around her, tugging backward.

Martinez smirked. "Come on, Carol. You and baby Dixon didn't even do the nasty so no morning snuggles."

Merle entered the room, a big shit eating grinning spread across his face. "What is this shit?'

Martinez frowned. "Us not getting breakfast."

Carol held up her free hand her middle finger rose in protest.

Merle laughed and lightly kicked his brother's prone figure in the ass.

"What the fuck, Merle?" Daryl rolled onto his back and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Not a good position for you this morning, hombre." Martinez snickered, taking in Daryl's erection.

Daryl gritted his teeth together. He really fucking hated Martinez, but Martinez and his brother together were like a fucking match made in hell. Daryl rolled onto his side facing Carol and pulled gently at his now numb right arm still under her head.

Carol lifted her head, allowing Daryl to free her arm. She glared up at Martinez and Merle.

"Don't be like that, Caro." Martinez whined.

"Stop calling me that Cesar." Carol snapped.

"Touchy, touchy." Merle laughed. "Think Andrea's right about these too."

"Fuck you, Merle." Daryl scrambled to stand. Once up, he extended his hand to Carol.

"God. Why is everyone so loud in here." Andrea hissed as she walked into the room, heading for the cafeteria.

"Good morning, Blondie!" Merle practically sang out.

Andrea put her hands to her ears. "Fuck, Merle. You voice is like nails on a chalk board."

Merle smirked, comeback on the tip of his tongue when Beth appeared in the opposite doorway.

"Breakfast is ready."

Martinez groaned and covered his face with his hands.

Carol elbowed him in the stomach. "Be nice."

While attention was diverted, Daryl tried to adjust his shirt over the bulge in his pants.

Carol caught his fidgeting out of the corner of her eye. She causally stepped slightly in front of him, blocking the others view.

"I tried something different today." Beth announced, cheerily.

Martinez muttered in Spanish under his breath.

This time Merle gave him a warning good. Merle rubbed his belly. "Sounds great, little one. I am starving."

The others started trickling out of cellblock C as they headed for the prison's main cafeteria.

Carol started to follow when she felt Daryl's hand reach out to clasp her wrist.

Daryl swallowed hard. His throat felt raw and scratchy from their drinking. His thumb rubbed along the inside of her wrist. "Ya okay?"

Carol smiled. "Great besides pounding headache, dry mouth, and all-over body ache."

Daryl smirked. "Yeah. Me too. But, it was fun right?"

Carol smiled at him as she tried to ignore the line of goose bumps that rose along her skin as his thumb continued to caress the inside of her wrist. "Yeah. It was fun, Dixon."

Daryl shifted a little. "Save me a seat? I am gonna get us some aspirin. 'Ill be there in couple minutes, okay?"

Carol nodded, flushing a little because she could guess what he needed a couple of minutes to do. She struggled to keep her eyes at his level as she nodded.

He squeezed her wrist, softly before letting go.

Carol bit her lower lip as she watched him walk toward their cell. She knew that his reaction this morning, the reaction that Martinez had gleefully teased him about was a completely normal case of morning wood. It had nothing to do with her. She knew that. Her mind drifted thought to what he might be getting ready to do to ease that reaction. What he was trying to hide as an aspirin run. She could imagine it and suddenly she was overwhelmed with the need to watch it. She sighed. No that would be absolutely the wrong thing to do. Absolutely wrong, she thought as she turned to her left instead of her right.

Daryl went straight to their cell and opened the old dresser borrowed from the Woodbury, searching for the aspirin. He couldn't very well come back without the excuse for his delay. He placed the aspirin on the top of the dresser along with a small bottle of Carol's lotion. It smelled just like her and would help him get there a lot quicker. Though as he unbuttoned his pants and eased his zipper down carefully around his erection he doubted he would need too much help. He let his pants fall down around his ankles. He didn't wear underwear all the time. Sometimes, he did others not so much. Wasn't like the worry about being found bare-assed at the end of the world was all that important. Daryl squeezed just a little of her lotion in his right hand. He took a hold of his cock and began to stroke one hand on the wall above the dresser. Eyes closed his thoughts already on her. Waking up next to her. Her warm softness cuddled next to him. The smell of strawberries just under his nose where her hair tickled, her soft little ass pressed right up against his groin.

Carol was really glad that their cell was downstairs because there was zero doubt in her mind that those damn creaky steel stairs would have given her away. She hugged the wall as she got to their cell, the last cell. Their makeshift blanket was always tugged askew, leaving a small opening on one side or the other. Carol consistently complained about the fact they needed a bigger blanket while he argued that they were at the end of the cellblock anyway so who would be looking in. He caved, of course, stating that he would find a new blanket next run. Carol wanted to fall on her knees and give thanks to God that the run in question had yet to happen because the site in front of her was worth every second that she would surely spend in hell for it. She had a great full on shot of Daryl Dixon jacking off.

God. She had no idea where to look first. At the long lean line of finely delineated muscles? At the beautiful way his mouth opened slightly and his head bent, eyes shut tight? Or the very obvious? Carol swallowed hard, letting her eyes go right where she wanted.

His hand worked up and down the length of his penis from the base to the tip. Carol's teeth sank deep into her lower lip in an attempt to hold back the moan forming in her throat. Mesmerized she watched as his hand went down to the base grazing the patch of dirty blonde hair at the root to slide back up the length. Ed had been about five inches erect, but Daryl was huge. His penis had to be eight to nine inches from the base to the beautiful magenta colored crown. His thumb brushed the tip and he moaned something. Carol strained to hear and watch.

Daryl grunted. He was picturing her underneath him. Him inside her, her tiny body pressed up against his, every fucking inch. He squeezed harder as pre-cum oozed from the tip.

Carol's eyes widened as his penis twitched in front of her.

Daryl panted. His mind flashing to every little glimpse of skin she dared to give him. "Carol…" He whispered. His head dipped lower and his hand began to move faster. "Gawd…Carol…want you so much…want to be inside ya." Daryl whispered as he laid his head against this arm stretched above the dresser. "Gawd…Carol…"

Carol let a whimper escape her throat before clamping her fingers over her mouth.

Daryl was to far gone to hear anything as he rushed to completion. "Oh…Oh!... Yes!"

Carol watched as his penis pulsed and semen spilled out in spurts over his hand and cock.

She clamped her legs together. The ache between them was almost unbearable. She had never been so turned on in her life. She was dying to touch herself, to have him touch her something to dissolve the feeling pulsating between her thighs.

"Carol." Daryl whispered his voice slightly muffled against his out-stretched arm.

Carol's heart skipped a beat.

"Carol…" Daryl rolled his head, sighing. His eyes opened slowly and met hers through the break in the curtain.

Carol's heart stopped. It most definitely was no longer beating as her eyes locked with Daryl's. It was the first time she had seen him look so unguarded. His blue eyes wide open, a sated expression in them. Her hand over her mouth trembled as they stood there in silence.

"Hey Carol."

It was T-Dog's voice that broke the silence, causing Carol to turn around.

"Yes?" Carol's voice sounded strained and high pitched to her own ears.

T-dog looked at her, a funny expression on his face. "You okay? You look flushed and you're sweating."

Carol nodded her head bobbing like one of those silly dashboard ornaments.

T-Dog shrugged. "Rick was looking for you. Judith is fussing. Beth can't calm her down."

"Okay." Carol nodded. She didn't look back as she scurried past T-Dog. Daryl could kill her later.

T-Dog followed her. She really did look frazzled, all sweaty and shit. He sure as hell hoped she wasn't coming down with anything. With them trapped inside by the weather, they didn't need some crazy virus circulating.

Carol entered the cafeteria just in time to catch the argument.

Andrea scoffed. "You're an ass and a chicken, Martinez. Don't you have any balls?"

"I got big hairy pair for you right here." Martinez grabbed his crotch.

Merle laughed.

Maggie gave him a dirty look. She had noticed the attention and glances he had been sending Beth's way. She didn't like it one bit. "That's right, Merle. Laugh it up with your girlfriend. You both need to man up."

"Kiss my ass, Country girl." Merle shot back.

"Not on a dare, asshole!" Maggie yelled.

Martinez grinned. "Wait! That is fucking perfect, Green."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Maggie's eyes narrowed and she shook off Glenn's hand on her arm.

"You girls think you are so much better." Martinez taunted.

"We know." Andrea challenged.

"Prove it." Martinez grinned.

"Your mamma drop you on your head too many times, Martinez?" Maggie asked. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Dare Night." Martinez smiled, wickedly. "Boy's against girls. Winners take all."

Maggie's eyes widened.

"You up for it Country girl?" Martinez extended his hand outward.

"Rules." Maggie snapped, ignoring his hand.

"We write your dares and you write ours. If you don't do the dare, you lose points and have to tell a truth of the other group's choosing. Each dare is worth five points and each truth is two points. Winners have the other group as personal slaves for one week."

Maggie's eyes flashed. "Deal."

Milton looked between the two as they shook hands. "I hardly think…"

"Shut up!" Maggie and Martinez snapped in unison.

Carol's head fell back against the wall behind with a thunk. This was it her punishment for being a pervert.

A/N: Part Two will be actual Dare Night filled with a full on strip tease, zombie kissing, body shots, and Pussy Cat Doll's karaoke. Dare Night is a borrow from the lovely One Tree Hill show though this game will be a little different.


	3. Dare Night Part II

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to The Walking Dead.

A/N: Sorry for the delay a little health scare this week. Mature content. This story is AU.

Dare Night Part II

"Hope you girls are ready to get your asses handed to you or rather to us." Martinez grinned, wickedly as he shook his paper filled baseball cap under Maggie's nose.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Little boys and their egos. Hope ya'll are ready for us."

"Ladies, first." Martinez said.

Maggie shook her head. "Coin flip."

Glenn sighed and stepped forward. "Heads or tails."

"Oh, we want tail boy. Always." Merle said with a wolfish grin on his face.

Andrea grimaced. "Disgusting."

"Heads!" Beth said.

Glen flipped the coin. He slow lifted his hand off showing heads.

"Guess it is girls first." Martinez smirked.

"Whatever." Maggie reached into the baseball cap and pulled out the first dare.

"What is it?" Beth asked.

"For five points do three body shots." Maggie shrugged. "That's not so bad."

"Flip it over." Merle grinned.

Maggie frowned. "The men choose the shot destination and players."

'That's not really fair." Andrea said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Wait." Michonne said. "We will consent to this stipulation, but we get the same right with each of our dares."

Martinez nodded and stuck his hand out. "Agreed."

Michonne looked at the ladies before nodding and extended her hand.

"So who is up?" Karen asked. Please, please, please let it be me and Rick, she silently prayed.

Merle grinned. "Carol."

Carol grimaced. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. Consider this my gift to you and my baby brother." Merle grinned. "Come on bro, time for some fun."

Daryl shifted, nervously.

Martinez grabbed the box from the previous night. He placed the Tequila, lime slices, and salt packets on the table. "So Caro, we are gonna cut you a break on this one. First shot you do off Baby Dixon is on the neck, I dare you."

Carol grabbed the salt packet off the table and gave Martinez a dirty look. She wanted to kill him. She had managed successfully to avoid Daryl all day.

Merle placed his hand on Daryl's back, giving him a shove forward.

'Ya don't gotta do this." Daryl said, avoiding eye contact.

Carol bit down on her lower lip. "Are you okay with this?"

Daryl looked up his eyes seeking out hers, his cheeks pink. "Yeah. Its fine."

"This isn't a date kiddies. Get on with the show." Martinez groused.

"You want a show?" Carol snapped.

"Oh yeah, baby. We want a show. You got it in you?" Martinez challenged.

Carol snapped. She grabbed Daryl's arm, shifting his position in front of her. She leaned forward and took a long leisure lick along Daryl's neck from his collarbone to just behind his ear. She watched the line of goose bumps that formed along the wet path, savoring his reaction for a second before sprinkling salt all along the pathway. She looked right at Merle and Martinez, before she turned and licked up all the salt on Daryl's neck. She picked up the shot, downing it in one swallow before biting into the lime.

"Shit! Caro! That was hot!" Martinez grinned.

"Where next?" Carol asked, trying to sound a lot more confident than she felt.

Merle grinned. "His hand. Make it hot girl, we may give you bonus points."

Carol raised her eyebrow. She looked over at Daryl who was still standing their looking like he was in a trance.

"Daryl." Carol whispered, moving closer. Carol felt her heart stop when his eyes met hers. The look in his eyes, she had never seen that look before. It was all heat. Want. Need.

"_Do it_."

Carol had to bite back the whimper that threatened to escape her throat. "_Yeah_?"

"_Yeah_."

What the hell in for a penny in for a pound, right? She picked up his hand. She smiled at him then slid her mouth over his middle finger, sucking hard.

Daryl almost came in his pants as she enveloped his finger in her warm, wet mouth her eyes staying focused on his as she slow withdrew. She sprinkled the next salt packet onto his now wet finger before leaning down and repeating the motion with her mouth only this time extra slow.

He was getting a boner. Fuck. By the time, she withdrew his finger from her mouth to take a drink, he was quickly moving from half-mast to full sail.

"Wohoo! Bonus points!" Andrea whistled.

"If you do the next one." Merle challenged Carol.

"Where?" Carol said between Daryl's expression and the two shots, she was already feeling giddy.

"Mouth." Merle challenged, a glint in his eyes seeming to mock her.

"Done." Carol stepped forward. She leaned toward Daryl, capturing his full lower between hers and sucking.

Daryl couldn't stop the groan that rose in his throat.

Merle snickered.

Carol sprinkled salt along his bottom lip before sucking it back between hers. She did the shot and lime. She turned around giving Merle and Martinez, a triumphant look when Daryl grabbed her.

Daryl's mouth was throbbing, aching. Fuck it. When she turned around he grabbed her, cradling her head in position with his hand and attacking her mouth.

Carol responded immediately. Her lips pliant, warm, and giving beneath his, she didn't resist in the least as his tongue snaked into her mouth coiling around hers.

Merle grinned. "That's my brother!"

Martinez smirked. "You gonna come up for air? This isn't some seven minutes in heaven shit."

Daryl and Carol both broke apart, panting.

"_More._" Daryl whispered, huskily. He leaned forward. He gave a shit less about the game or anyone at this point. He just wanted her mouth, her tongue, her underneath him.

Merle fisted his shirt, pulling him backward. "Ya can make out later. We got a game to win here."

"Your turn, boys." Andrea extended Maggie's cowboy hat. "Pick."

T-Dog reached forward and pulled out a white sheet of paper. "Streak the prison in these cowboy boots while singing this song. Shit, seriously?"

Maggie and Andrea gave each other a high five.

"Who does the dare?" Glenn asked, nervously.

"Merle!" They shouted in unison.

"No cellblock C. The kids are in there." Rick reminded them.

"Not a problem." Michonne smiled as she handed Merle a pair of cowboy boots."

"I know ya'll just wanna see me naked." Merle smirked. He pulled off his white t-shirt. Next, he kicked off his black combat boots. He looked right at Beth when he undid the buckle of his belt, enjoying her wide-eyed expression. He shoved his jeans and boxers off in one fell swoop, standing there completely naked in socks.

"Not bad." Andrea acknowledged, checking Merle out.

Karen grinned, elbowing her.

Beth was stunned. She had never seen a naked man before. Not in person, anyway. And not that thing just hanging there, it was so big! Did it get bigger? How did that even work?

Merle bent over purposely, giving the girls a butt shot.

"I really could have lived with never seeing this." Rick groaned.

"Hey officer friendly, ya ain't even heard my singing voice yet." Merle grinned as he walked toward cellblock D, passing Beth. He reached over and placed his hand under her chin, closing her gaping mouth. "If you ever want a closer inspection little one, let me know."

Beth's cheeks flooded with color as did Maggie's for a completely different reason.

Glenn grabbed Maggie. "It's a game, Maggie."

Maggie growled.

Merle's voice bellowed outward from the cellblock.

_You keep saying, you got something for me_

_Something you call love but confess_

_You've been messin' where you shouldn't have been messin'_

_And now someone else is getting all your best_

_These boots are made for walking_

_And that's just what they'll do_

_One of these days these boots_

_Are gonna walk all over you_

_Yeah, you keep lyin' when you oughta be truthin'_

_And you keep losing when you oughta not bet_

_You keep samin' when you oughta be changin'_

_Now, what's right is right but you ain't been right yet_

_These boots are made for walking_

_And that's just what they'll do_

_One of these days these boots_

_Are gonna walk all over you_

_You keep playin' where you shouldn't be playin'_

_And you keep thinkin' that you'll never get burnt_

_Ah, I've just found me a brand new box of matches, yeah_

_And what he knows you ain't had time to learn_

_These boots are made for walking_

_And that's just what they'll do_

_One of these days these boots_

_Are gonna walk all over you_

_Are you ready, boots?_

_Start walking_

T-Dog grinned. "I gotta watch this up close and personal!" He took off running after Merle with Andrea.

"Wish we had a camera." Glenn smirked.

"Okay, girls your turn again." Martinez said.

Karen reached forwarded and pulled out a slip of paper. "Kiss a walker? Seriously? This had to be you, Martinez?"

Martinez grinned. "No baby, it has to be you."

"I think that's a little dangerous." Rick said, trying to protect Karen.

"You rather a truth honey?" Martinez challenged.

Karen glared at him. "No." She knew just what truth Martinez would reveal and just what it would do to her budding relationship with Rick.

"Karen…" Rick started.

"No. I got this." Karen walked over to the door.

Martinez grinned. "I will go get your walker honey. So you don't need to get wet unless of course they make you wet?"

"Pig." Karen muttered under her breath.

Martinez gave her a challenging look.

By the time, Martinez fetched his walker. Merle was back and dressing. Andrea and T-Dog still giggling.

"Here ya go, Karen." Martinez held the arms of a female walker.

Karen leaned forward, kissing the woman's head. She stepped back and wiped her lips.

"You truly are a deviant, aren't you?" Michonne shook her head at Martinez as he gleefully drove his knife through the walker's skull.

Maggie stuck the cowboy hat outward. "Pick."

Rick sighed and pulled out a piece of paper. "Do a strip tease."

"Go for it, Rick!" Andrea grinned. "I dare you."

"Definitely, Rick!" Karen grinned.

Michonne nodded.

Rick ran his hand down his face. "No music."

Tyresse grinned. "Oh we can provide music, man." Tyresse and T-Dog started a beat.

"What the hell." Rick shrugged. He walked over to the table, climbing up on it. He began slowly undoing his shirt.

Daryl shook his head, laughing.

Carol covered her eyes.

Andrea whistled.

Merle shouted. "Take it all off, officer friendly!"

Rick fisted his shirt before swinging it around his head.

"Oh my god!" Michonne shook her head.

Rick threw his shirt into the crowd.

He began working on his pants. He paused to shake his bottom.

Beth giggled, clamping her hands over her mouth.

Carol peaked out. "Holy shit."

Rick pushed his pants and boxer down, but unlike Merle when he turned back around he kept himself covered.

Maggie fell over laughing.

Andrea, Michonne, and Karen all secretly thought the same thing, please move your hand Rick.

Martinez clapped and handed the girls the baseball cap. Michonne pulled out a piece of paper. "Go talk to Hershel with a member of the opposite team and start making out in front of him."

"That's mean!" Maggie said, enraged that they would embarrass her father.

"You want to forfeit?" Martinez challenged.

"This is winner take all, Martinez." Maggie retorted.

Merle grinned. "Agreed if we choose the people. I think this one is perfect for my little brother. He couldn't get his tongue out of his little girlfriend's mouth earlier."

Daryl reached over and grabbed Carol's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Fine." Daryl gave his brother a challenging look.

"Follow them, Glenn. You're our witness." Martinez shoved Glenn after them.

Daryl and Carol walked into cellblock C. Carol looked over at him. "Are we doing this?"

Daryl nodded. "Ya wanna win, right?"

Carol nodded.

They walked to Hershel's cell and knocked on the cell. "Hershel?" Carol asked.

"Come on in, Carol." Hershel said.

"Hi." Carol smiled.

Hershel smiled, noting that she and Daryl were holding hands. "Hello, son."

Daryl nodded.

Carol sat down on the bunk across from Hershel, pulling Daryl down with her.

Hershel looked at them, expectantly.

"How are things going?" Carol asked.

"Fine." Herschel responded, arching an eyebrow.

Carol nodded.

"And you two?" Herschel smiled.

"Good." Carol bit her lip.

"Yeah. Good." Daryl nodded, chewing on his nail.

Hershel looked at the two of them.

Daryl's face reddened. Fuck it. He reached over and kissed Carol. Daryl placed his hand on her waist, and tightened his grip as he slid his tongue inside her mouth, trying to forget Hershel was there.

Hershel shook his head and stood up. He grabbed his crutches and walked out of the cell. He smiled at Glenn. "Tell Martinez, the girls won."

Glenn's mouth opened.

"You can't hide anything from me. Remember that Glenn." Herschel paused to patt his shoulder as he passed.

A/N: _These Boots are Made for Walking_ belongs to Nancy Sinatra. Let me know if you want poker night where more than deuces are wild next. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to The Walking Dead.

A/N: Thank you for all reading and reviewing. This is the last chapter for Game Night. Total AU!

Chapter 4

Poker

"I don't know about this?" Beth bit down on her lower lip and looked back at her sister.

"You'll be fine." Maggie assured her as she leaned on the wall nearby. "Hope she is okay." She whispered under breath to Michonne.

Michonne raised any eyebrow as she looked out at the players sitting across from one another on the cafeteria-style table. This may have been Maggie and Martinez's most stupid idea ever. After the girls won Dare Night, Martinez challenged them to a winner take all poker game with each side choosing the other's players. The girls choose Glenn, Daryl, and reluctantly Merle. The boys choose Carol, Beth, and reluctantly Andrea. T-Dog was a dealer in Vegas that immediately threw him out of the running. Maggie admitted to routinely playing in college to cover her book costs. Martinez was obviously not a choice. Rick admitted to playing regularly with the guys. Michonne admitted to playing regularly with her former boyfriend and best friend. Tyresse played with his NFL buddies on a fairly routine basis. Axel was off pouting after the recent games had seemed to bring Daryl and Carol closer together. Karen had volunteered help Rick with a fussy Judith so that left Glen, Daryl, Merle, Beth, Carol, and Andrea as the choices.

"You remember what I told you, Beth." Maggie reminded her little sister.

Beth nodded and looked at Carol. "What are we betting with?"

Martinez rolled his eyes. "Bet with whatever you got, honey."

"That could get confusing, Martinez?" Andrea retorted. "How do we know what is equal and what is a raise, dumb ass."

Martinez frowned.

Andrea smirked. "Do you guys see the steam or is that just me?" Andrea taunted.

Carol pressed her lips together tightly to keep from laughing as she met Daryl's eyes.

"We need terms." Maggie levered her self from the wall. "Food?"

Martinez rolled his eyes.

"What you got a better idea?" Maggie challenged.

"Why don't you flip for it?" Merle suggested. "Who calls picks what we bet."

Glenn shrugged. "Sounds fair."

Daryl pulled out a coin and flipped it into the air.

"Heads!" Maggie yelled.

"Never gonna fight about tail." Merle winked at a blushing Beth.

Daryl lifted his hand. "Tails."

"Clothes!" Martinez said, punctuating his choice with a fist.

"You really want us to play strip poker?" Carol asked, incredulously.

Martinez smirked.

Glenn gulped as he looked over at Maggie.

Daryl's eyes narrowed.

Beth's eyes widened.

Andrea shrugged.

Merle slapped the table. "Bring it on!"

"Can I change?" Glenn asked.

Merle slapped him on this back, laughing. "We got this boy."

"We're playing individually, Merle." Glenn said.

"Oh yeah. I got this then. Sorry shortround." Merle shrugged.

"I have one condition." Carol piped up, looking at Daryl's uneasy expression.

"What Caro?" Martinez asked, frowning.

"Shoes and jewelry count." Carol said. "And we each get to keep one item of our choice on so it is more like strip to one item poker."

"You're no fun, Caro." Martinez made a face. "I take it, but I have one condition you each have to choice a separate item to keep on. Who's dealing?"

"I'm dealing." Daryl retorted.

"Okay." Martinez nodded. "Then we follow general poker rules. Daryl picks his item first and then you all follow like the cards starting at his left."

"My shirt." Daryl said.

"My pants." Glenn said. "Sorry girls."

"I choose nothin'" Merle grinned.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Can I choose an item for Merle to keep on?" She signed. "Bra."

Beth looked around. "Underwear?" She whispered.

Carol sighed. "There really is nothing left to choose."

Merle grinned. "This should be fun."

Daryl's jaw worked. "Carol…" He started until she winked at him.

"Deal." Martinez instructed, missing the quick exchange between the two.

Michonne leaned down to Andrea and whispered. "Good luck." She shook her head as she walked from the room.

Everyone studied his or her own dealt cards. Glenn frowned, rearranging his cards multiple times. Beth look perplexed. Andrea looked expressionless. Merle grinned. Carol looked over at Daryl with a smile.

Over an hour later, the pot was filled with Beth's earrings, shirt, and pants, Andrea's shirt and pants, Daryl's pants and work boots, Merle's wife beater and pants, Glenn's sneakers, shirt, and his underwear which he left the room to remove so he could keep his pants, and Carol's Keds.

"I am out." Glenn folded with only his pants intact as he tossed the underwear into the pile and walked over to Maggie.

"I can't believe it." Martinez shook his head. "Caro's a natural."

Carol rolled her eyes at him. She shrugged out of her own shirt, throwing it into the pot. "I raise."

Merle groaned. "I fold."

Andrea shimmied out of her panties. "Not me."

Merle licked his lips at her.

Beth frowned at him.

Daryl eyes drifted toward a shirtless Carol. Her bra was one where the cups kinda pushed everything to the middle and forward.

Andrea snapped her fingers in front of Daryl. "Dixon, eyes up! You in or out."

Daryl shook his head. "I fold."

"I'm in." Beth slipped her bra from her shoulders. A nervous look on her face as her hands clasped the cups. She looked over at Merle.

Merle was salivating. Dying like a man stranded in the desert till he looked into her big blue eyes, shit. "Ya know what this shit is stupid. We forfeit the game."

"What the fuck are you doing?" Martinez growled at him.

"Bored." Merle shrugged. "What's big deal anyway? We do shit for them for a week. I ain't scared. Baby brother?"

Daryl nodded.

Martinez cursed and kicked the table.

Maggie grinned, triumphantly.

Beth slipped the straps of her bra back up, trying to catch Merle's eye.

Andrea grabbed her panties and pants. She pulled them on. "I am going to go see if Rick needs any help." She grabbed her shoes and shirt on the way out.

Carol slipped her shirt back on, watching Daryl pull his pants back over his boxers.

Martinez left with Maggie and Glenn following him to cellblock C.

Merle could feel Beth's eyes burning into him. He grabbed a bottle of the previous night's whiskey. "I am gonna check out the storm."

Beth scrambled into the rest of her clothes. "I…think I will just take a look outside to see if the rain is stopping."

Daryl and Carol watched her race after Merle. Daryl shook his head. "Ya need to talk to that little girl."

"About?" Carol asked.

"Her crush on my dumb ass brother." Daryl said, shaking his head. "That little girl has no business messing with my brother. You and I both know he would have to much fun with that."

Carol sighed. "I don't know, Daryl. Beth is not a little girl. She is a grown woman, old enough to legally drink and vote. Besides, did you happen to notice who forfeited this game?"

Daryl shrugged. "Every once in a while, my brother stumbles into doing somethin' good, Carol. Sheer dumb ass luck. It ain't anythin' permanent."

"I will talk to her." Carol said.

Daryl nodded.

Carol smiled as she collected the discarded cards from the table.

"Ya never played before?"

"No."

"Never, cause ya was pretty good."

Carol arched an eyebrow. "You think I am lying, Dixon?"

Daryl grinned. "Maybe blufffin'."

Carol smirked. "Want to bet?" She teased.

"Another game?" Daryl groaned.

"Yeah." Carol grinned as she leaned across the table. "Just you and me. Are you ready to man up, Dixon?"

"Name ya terms, woman." Daryl challenged. "Name 'em."


End file.
